Love Will Always Lead Me to You
by Sakura-miaka
Summary: DISCONTINUEDIt's been 10 years since Syaoran left but now he's back with new evil to come...And who's this new girl?SS,ET,SuYu,TaMi,ToMe!
1. Coming Back

Love will Always Lead Me to You By: Sakura_miaka  
  
Chapter One  
  
One day Sakura and Her Friends Tomoyo, Miaka and Yui are walking home home school. Seeing her friend very sad Tomoyo tried to cheer Sakura Up. " Don't worry Sakura, Didn't he say he love you and didn't he also say he will come back for you?" Tomoyo said while comfortimg Sakura " Yea Sakura, Syaoran will never do anything to hurt you!" Miaka said "Thanks guys but I can't help it , it's been 10 years since he left." Sakura said worriedly " Oh. Cheer up. Don't worry Sakura if he doesn't fulfill his promise I'll break his bones." Yui said sarcastically and with this joke Sakura managed to have a smile on her face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sakura's house~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Konnichiwa Kero-chan." Sakura said while she change her clothes " Bye Kero-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully " Wait! What did you just said?!?" Kero said suddenly not believing what he just heard " I'm going out Kero!" Sakura said sweetly ever since since Syaoran left this is the first time that Kero actually see Sakura going out of the house after school. " It's just that. Ever since that Gaki left you usually stay at home and do your homework or talk to me!" Kero said " I know Kero-chan, but Tomoyo-chan convinced me today besides when's the last time I went out? Anyway do you want to come with me? Tomoyo will surly have cake and pudding." Sakura responded " Is mistress Miaka and Mistress Yui going to be there?" Kero asked " Yup Eriol too. So are you coming ?" Sakura answered "Ok I'll go!" Kero said happily.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Li Clan mansion~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Syaoran I broke our engagement" Meiling said to Syaoran and waited for his reply "Honto? Meiling that's great! But what made you change your mind?" Syaoran said happily "Well . I can't take it seeing you sad and so cold to everyone. Beside I already saw what Sakura has Done to your life and I realize that I can never do that. I hope we can still be friends?" Meiling said while stretching her hand out "Of course Meiling!" Syaoran said accepting Meilings hand  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Li Clan Library ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mother Meiling informed me that you want to talk to me." Syaoran said with happiness in his voice " Xiao Lang it's good that you and Meiling are unengaged but now we have a bigger problem. Now that you lost your future wife the elders will surely find another suitable wife for you" Yelan said with these announcement Syaoran's expression changed from Happy to serious " I am aware of that mother." Syaoran said expressionless "Suggest you go to Tomoeda Japan and visit your friends there. The elders are sensing a dark aura there. I also suggest you protect the cardmistress while you are there." Yelan said "Honto?" Syaoran said returning to his happy side "You will tomorrow." Yelan said "But why so sudden mum?" Syaoran said curiously "Your dismissed Xiao Lang" Yelan said ignoring Syaoran's question "But." "I SAID YOUR DISMISSED XIAO LANG!" "Yes mother." and with that words Syaoran left the library to pack his things  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Syaoran's Room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I'm coming with you!" Meiling said popping out of nowhere causing Syaoran to Jump "Ah!!! Don't you dare do that to me" Syaoran said holding his chest "You'll give me an heart att- WHAT?!?" Syaoran said realizing what Meiling just said " I said I'll be going with you. I already asked Permission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meiling saw Syaoran left the library seeing Syaoran Half glad half nervous Meiling decided to ask her Aunt about what happened  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Come in" Yelan said "Aunt Yelan what happened?" Meiling asked " Well I told Xiao Lang that he will be going to Japan" Yelan said then she explained something to Meiling after explaing Meiling asked permission to go to Japan with Syaoran " Yes you may but remember what I told you Xiao Lang and Ying fa may not know about the Clan's plan. You can get help from Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-san so that the plan will be fulfilled" Yelan said with that words she dismissed Meiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I see!" Syaoran close his bag. " We will come too don't you know that?" A voice said from behind the door causing Meiling to jump "Who are you show your self?" Meiling demanded "It's only us silly" the voice said revealing Suboshi Syaoran's cousin " Why are you coming?" Syaoran asked "Well your also stubborn, we want to see our girlfriends." Another voice said revealing Suboshi's twin Brother Tamahome " I think you three should go to your rooms Okaa-san told me we're going to leave first thing in the morning" Syaoran said pushing his three cousin outside of his room "Oyasuminasai" Syaoran said while closing the door of his room  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Outside Syaoran's room~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Did you notice that Xiao Lang has been using Japanese often lately?" Suboshi said with a hint of curiosity in his voice "He love Japanese!" Tamahome answered "NO! It's because he miss his Ying Fa so much!" Meiling said they all laugh at her comment but Suboshi suddenly stoped "Shh! I can feel a green aura" Suboshi said "A green aura, Uh-oh!" Tamahome said knowing who owns that aura. Before anybody can say something the door of Syaoran's room burst open revealing an very annoy Syaoran "Oh no! the little wolf is still awake run!!!" Meiling said half teasing half afraid of what Syaoran is going to do next. Then they for their lives before Syaoran kill them all.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Tomoyo's House~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So are we on tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked since tomorrow is Saturday the gang decided to have a picnic at the park " Fine with me. How about you imouto- chan?" Eriol said "Fine with us. How about you Sakura?" Yui and Miaka said " Of course as long as I ask permission!" Sakura said happily just then Tomoyo's mother arrived " Tomoyo dear why don't you tell your friends to go home since it's already 11:00 pm?" Sonomi said " Hai Okaa-san. See you tomorrow here at my house 8:00 am ok?" Tomoyo said "Sure!" The trio said before leaving..  
  
Just before when Tomoyo was turning the lights off. Her phone rang. "Moshi moshi" Tomoyo said sleepily " Um. Hi! Tomoyo?" a voice said "Yes this is her. Who is it?" Tomoyo said " Tomoyo it's Syaoran. Can you do me a favor?" Syaoran asked "Syaoran? Sure what do you want me to do?" She asked " Well can you pick me up at the airport tomorrow at 9:00 am. Meiling,Tamahome and Subosshi is comimg with me I already informed Hiiragizawa and his sisters." Syaoran said "Sure. I'll be there!" Tomoyo said happily " Thanks Tomoyo and Oh don't tell Sakura Ok?" Syaoran said with these words Tomoyo smirk knowing that Syaoran want it to be a surprise "Sure Syaoran. Bye" Tomoyo said while putting the phone back "This is going to be great!" Tomoyo said as she Turn off the lights and going to bed. 


	2. The Reunion

Hi! I forgot to introduce myself on the first chapter I'm Sakura-miaka.Well in my story Eriol have sisters like Clow Reed from the Past and that is a twin and it's Miaka and Yui ok?  
  
Summary: 10 years has passed after Sakura had changed the Clow cards to Sakura Cards. Now Syaoran's back with two task to accomplish. The first one is to protect Sakura from the new evil that is around Tomoeda and the other is he don't know. And what's up with their new Classmate from Okinawa?.  
  
The girls age are 20 and the boys are 20 except for Touya his 25  
  
Chapter two: The Reunion  
  
"Ohayo minna-san!" Sakura greeted happily "Wow! Your on time Sakura! Very good!" Tomoyo said looking at her watch "I skipped breakfast! Anyway are we all ready to go?" Sakura said excitedly "Yes Sakura but can we go somewhere first we have to pick up someone?" Eriol said smirking. While waiting for Sakura Eriol, Tomoyo, Miaka and Yui decided to take advantage of Sakura's Denseness (is there such word as "denseness"?) to make this the surprise of her life. "Sure let's go I'm sure our picnic can wait!" Sakura said without even noticing the smirk on her friends faces.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~AT THE AIRPORT 9:00~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Tomoyo why are we at the airport?" Sakura said curiously "Sakura didn't Eriol told you we're going to pick someone up? Well here we are. We just need to wait for them to arrive!" Tomoyo said as she waited for Sakura's surprised reply "HOE!!! I never thought that the person we're going to pick up is from another country!" Sakura said with shock on her face. 5 min. has passed when suddenly Tomoyo run forward to a girl and greeted her excitedly being anxious to know who the girl was Sakura run towards Tomoyo and soon Eriol and his sisters followed. "Meiling! How are you? Where are they?" Tomoyo said to the girl as soon as Sakura recognized the girl she run forward and hugged he "Tomoyo! Sakura! It's nice to see you again! The boys are over there!" Meiling said Pointing to 3 boys carrying some bags. Miaka run as soon as she found her boyfriend "Tamahome! I missed you!" Miaka shouted as she run forward to meet her boyfriend then she kissed Tamahome passionately on the lips making Tamahome fell on the floor.  
  
5 min.  
  
10 min.  
  
"Umm.. Sis do you intend to stop. Your drawing to much attention here!" Yui said to her twin sister "Opps! Sorry!I really missed Tamahome sooooo much!" Miaka said while standing and if you look closely you would see her blushing "Mika it's ok to say that you missed your boyfriend but before you do anything make sure your sister see her other half too!" Eriol said using Miaka's nickname while pointing Yui "Oh sorry Onii-chan. Tamahome where's your brother?" Miaka said while smirking "Oh! I forgot! Hey Suboshi somebody here wants to see you!" Tamahome said while calling his brother who is behind all the bag he was carrying. "Hmm. What are you doing not coming here to greet me I'm your girlfriend don't you know that Why are you hiding from me?" Yui demanded while kissing Suboshi softly on the lips "I'm not hiding from you I just need to carry this bags. Anyway I missed you too Baby!" Suboshi said while putting his bags down. Sakura watched this great reunion wished that Syaoran was there too. Then she remember that they still have a picnic. "I think that's all of you. I think we should go now because you three still have some explaining to do! Come on you can come with us we're going to have some picnic at the park. So after you put down your bags at home you can come with us." Sakura said happily not noticing that there is somebody behind her..  
Cliffhanger..Sorry.. Who can guess the person behind Sakura? Hmm.. Please review. I really love them. Bye! 'till next Chapter.. It will be out soon . ( 


	3. the Picnic

Me: Hey guys I'm back with Chapter three. I forgot to tell you that this story is a crossover between Fushigi Yuugi and CCS. I hope you like it.  
  
Sakura: Don't worry they'll like it! Ne Syaoran?  
  
Syaoran: No comment.  
  
Eriol: Oh. Come on my cute little descendant, you know you like because you're going to be with your Cherry Blossom  
  
Syaoran: Shut up Hiiragizawa! You don't want to make me angry!  
  
Eriol: Oh are you pissed off?  
  
Syaoran: let's get it on.  
  
Me: Now boys don't fight in here. Sakura please do the disclaimer!  
  
Sakura: Sure. She doesn't own anything except for the story plot.  
  
Thank you list:  
  
Shima and Tempis- Thank you so much I will update faster don't worry  
  
Momiji-chan- Hey thanks. Hmmm your idea with Nakago behind Miaka is great maybe I should use it.  
  
Chapter 3: The Picnic  
  
When Sakura turn around she saw someone who she didn't expect the most it was... "Syaoran? Is that you?" Sakura said with shock in her voice "Yes Sakura it's me." Syaoran said with warmth in his voice but before he could say anything else Sakura hugged Syaoran with tears in her eyes. "Stop crying Sakura, I'm here don't worry!" Syaoran said while trying to comfort Sakura "Baka! Why did you leave me for ten long years?" Sakura said "I have too mother wouldn't take no for an answer. Besides I'm here now that's what matters right?" Syaoran said softening (I never thought I could make Syaoran so sweet. Syaoran: I would do anything for Sakura. Sakura: Really? Me: Ok back to the Story) -So why did you guys come here.- Eriol said telepathically to Suboshi -There are 2 reasons just promise me you won't tell the other one to Sakura and Syaoran we may need your girlfriend's help though. Suboshi said -The clan sent Syaoran here because they can sense a dark aura coming here. Tamhome said joining the secret conversation -This next reason we may need you girlfriend's help. You see. Suboshi said explaining the other reason (You can't know it yet. It's a surprise) While Tamahome, Suboshi and Eriol are having the secret conversation Meiling announced the Good news to Sakura "I know how to make you happy Sakura!" Meiling said with a smirk "While we are in Hong Kong Syaoran and me decided to have our wedding here it's going to be next week! That's why we are here and we decided to make you the brides maid!" Meiling continued but she didn't expect the next thing that happened Sakura smiled sadly and said "I hope Syaoran and you will be happy, I wish you two the best" and with that she run towards the comfort room with Tomoyo on her back. Suddenly Syaoran started shouting at Meiling "Why did you do that! Look at what you have done! Go and apologize Meiling" Syaoran said furiously "Ok ok Sheesh I didn't think she'll take it that way. That only proves one thing Syaoran, Sakura loves you very much!" Meiling said teasingly but before anyone could do anything Meiling run as fast as she can because Syaoran just went ballistic after that.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~AT THE GIRLS COMFORT ROOM~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Tomoyo I thought Syaoran love me!" Sakura said while crying "Sakura, Syaoran loves you very much" Tomoyo said while comforting her friend "But if he loves me then He should have fight for me. I mean I would do the same for him, you know how much I love him" Sakura said crying harder "Sakura please stop crying, Syaoran went ballistic after what I've done don't you know that?" Meiling said appearing behind the door "What do you mean you just told me you wedding is in a week!" Sakura said confusedly "No Sakura, that's where you're wrong. I lied I just want to know your reaction that's why I told you that." Meiling said "What do you mean Meiling?" Tomoyo said "When we are in Hong Kong I broke our engagement. I realized that I could never bring smiles to Syaoran like you do, I can never make Syaoran soften like you do. Syaoran changed a lot when you came to his life!" Meiling said "Meiling don't ever do that again!" Sakura said finally after crying "Now Sakura I suggest you wash you face and let's get out of here." Tomoyo said  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~OUTSIDE THE GIRLS COMFORT ROOM~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Meiling did you apologize?" Syaoran said coldly to Meiling "It's ok Syaoran, Meiling apologized and told me the truth" Sakura said while giving Syaoran a kiss and the cheek tihis made Syaoran blush. Suddenly A small scream was heard behind them "Meiling what happened?" Tamahome said with concern "Our luggage's it's gone!" Meiling said with shock "I saw it there just awhile ago" Miaka said then Syaoran chuckled "Well, when you guys are saying "hi" to one another I called Wei and magicked our bags." Syaoran said "Well I think that's all. Let's do some of the explaining on the way our food is getting cold" Sakura said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ At The Park~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They arrived there at 11:30 from the airport they walked until they arrived at the park and while they are on the way The Li cousins explained the reasons why they are in Tomoeda. When they arrive in the park they decided to have lunch early, When Sakura saw that Tomoyo brought so many foods she asked her "Well, Last night Syaoran called. Everybody already knows that they are coming except for you because Little Wolf here want his arrival to be a surprise for you." Tomoyo said "Oh I see! I almost forgot Otou-san packed some pudding for today." Sakura said while opening her bag but instead of finding a fresh packed pudding Sakura found a very full Kero "Kero what are you doing in my back pack?!?" Sakura demanded "Well when I heard that there is going to be a picnic.I figure that there would be pudding, So while you're asleep I sneak inside it and sleep there! Brilliant isn't it?" the guardian said proudly "NO! it's stupid. I thought I might give it to Syaoran, Meiling, Suboshi, and Tamahome and give you cake instead. But you already ate the pudding so I'll give the cake to them instead" Sakura said "WHAT?!? The Gaki,the little girl, the squirt and the twerp is back?" Kero said furiously " Don't call them like that Kero! Now go back to my bag and I'll bring you back home" Sakura said  
  
"But Sakura. Be reasonable" "NO BUTS KERO!!!"  
  
"Gomen minna-san.. Don't worry I'll buy you cake instead when I come back" Sakura said while bowing "It's ok Sakkie. It's the Stuff Animals fault anyway" Syaoran said while glaring at Kero "Hey it's not my fault that I'm "created" Smart!" Kero said  
  
"Stuff animal!" "Gaki!" "Stuff animal!" "Gaki"  
  
"Guys, guys stop it ok? Kero goback to my bag" Sakura ordered "I'll be back guys"  
  
~#~#~#~#~after 5 min.~~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Hi guys. I'm back!" Sakura said "Wow Sakura your fast." Eriol said "I used the Cards" Sakura whispered "Anyway here's the cake I promised you. It's Chocolate" Sakura said opening that the box that she has "Umm. Let's eat" Miaka said ( Remember Miaka Loves to eat)  
  
After eating Syaoran asked Sakura if they can talk privately. Then they went near the lake ( I know there is no lake in Penguin Park, Let's just pretend ok?) "Umm. Sakura what we said about the dark aura coming this way is real but we forgot to tell you something" Syaoran said "What is it Syaoran?" Sakura asked "Well the Clan thinks that it's after you and and the Sakura Cards!" Syaraon said "Hoe! After me? We must do something Syaoran!" Sakura said "I know. Umm. Sakura . Can." Syaoran is trying to tell Sakura something when "Oi.Love birds time to go!" Suboshi said " Hey don't call us Like that!" Syaoran said "Coming Suboshi. Come on Syaoran you can tell what you want Tomorrow!" Sakura said Happily as the CCS gang walk home.  
  
Well Guys that's Chapter three. Hmm I wonder what was the thing that Syaoran wants to tell Sakura. You'll find out soon enough.I'll update maybe tomorrow or the day after. Please review I really like them. 'till next chapter this is Sakura-miaka. 


	4. The New Student

Sakura-miaka: Hey guys I'm back! With new chapter of Love will always lead me to you.  
  
Sakura: it's good to be back  
  
Tomoyo: Hmm. why Sakura-chan? Is it because Syaoran is here?  
  
S+S: TOMOYO!!!  
  
Sakura-miaka: I didn't know you're here Li-kun. I thought we agree that only girls will be here tonight!  
  
Tomoyo: I don't know, somehow Eriol-kun is here too.  
  
Tomoyo runs away before S+S kill her  
  
Sakura-miaka: I better stop them. Eriol please do the disclaimer.  
  
Eriol: Sure, just make sure my Tomoyo don't get hurt  
  
Sakura-miaka: Yes, Boss. NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Eriol: Ok, ok sheesh. She doesn't own anything except for the story plot  
Chapter 4: The New Student  
  
RIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!  
  
"SAKURA IT'S 7:00 YOU NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL!!!" Kero shouted as he wake his mistress  
  
"HOEEEEE!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WOKE ME UP EARLIER KERO-CHAN" Sakura said as she jump out of bed in incredibly record time of 1 minuet Sakura has changed and already down stairs eating her breakfast while her brother heard the sound of Sakura's footsteps Touya warned his father "otou-san the kaijuu's up!" Touya said as he waited for his father's answer "Touya don't tease your sister like that you know she doesn't like that!" Fujitaka warned to Touya "Ohayo kaijuu! Late as usual!" Touya said as he greeted his sister "Ohayo onii-chan, otou-san! I'm not a kaijuu!" Sakura greeted as she stomp on her brother's foot "Alright already! Anyway bye otou-san!" Touya said as he stood up from his sit. On the other hand Sakura was eating her breakfast very fast that she swallow before chew. "Bye otou-san thanks for the breakfast, Bye okaa-san" Sakura said as she also said goodbye to her mother's picture.  
  
While at the street's Sakura admired the street full of Sakura trees. It's been a month already after the Li's arrival at Tomoeda (Sorry guy's I have to fastforward) and luckily nothing happened yet. (If you don't know what I mean try to read chapters 1-3 again)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Tomoeda University~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura arrived at School 30 minuets earlier because of her fastness so when she went inside the classroom the only person she saw was Tomoyo. "Ohayo Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she put her bag into her desk "Ohayo Sakura! Your very cheery today!" Tomoyo said "Tomoyo I'm always cheery" Sakura said "No, Sakura you're cheerier than usual! Is because Syaoran is here?" Tomoyo said with smirk with this comment Sakura blushed as red as a cherry "N.no T.tomoyo I..it's N.not S.syaoran!" Sakura denied "Oh really! Then why-" Tomoyo suddenly stop because somebody grab her waist and started kissing her neck "Eriol stop it!" Tomoyo said knowing that it was Eriol. Then it hit Sakura it's payback time "Why Tomoyo afraid that everybody will see you?" Sakura said with a smirk "Onii-chan you better stop that or else Sakura will get jealous!" Yui said while trying to help Tomoyo. While the Hiiragizawa's (Including Tomoyo) are teasing Sakura the Li cousins arrived. Miaka saw them come in and run towards Tamahome and started kissing him like they didn't saw each other for decades "Miaka stop that your making your twin jealous" Sakura said trying to make the Hiiragizawa's pay for what they did to her. After the little reunion of the couples they chatted quietly as the classroom slowly fill up with students. After 10 minuets their Teacher come in (Let's just say their teacher is Terada ok? I can't think of a name ()  
  
"Ok class before we start class.I want to introduce a your new classmate. You may come in now" Terada said as he open the door.  
  
Behind the door revealed a girl about Sakura's height with Dark brown hair that is up to her waist and curly at the end, her eyes were amethyst just like Tomoyo's but darker.  
  
"Class welcome your new classmate Crystal Kiritani" Terada said as he introduce the new student, Most of the reactions in the class were in awe because they never have seen a girl so beautiful well maybe Sakura and her friends so most of them already knew the she would be in the popular group, Sakura's group. As Terada search the classroom to where Crystal may sit Crystal shared a little information about herself  
  
"Ohayo! I'm Crystal Kiritani, I'm from Okinawa Japan." Crystal said shyly. "Thank you for your information Crystal you may sit between. Suboshi and Tamahome. Boys please raise your hands" Terada said. As Crystal walk up to her sit she received many death glares from the girls. Who wouldn't be jealous, sitting between one of the cutest boys in school would totally make a girl popular. After that they started on with their lesson  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Lunch Break~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Finally! Half of the day is done. Good thing we won't have Math until Wednesday." Sakura said as they walk towards the Cherry Blossom tree "Aw. Come on Sakura, it wasn't that bad" Tomoyo said as she open her bag "Guys do you think there is something odd about that Kiritani Girl?" Tamahome said just like Syaoran, Tamahome doesn't like new comers.  
  
"Hmm. I heard that the Kiritani clan were the riches family in Okinawa" Meiling said with suspicion "Yea. I also heard they have magic. But they cast dark sorcery" Miaka added "Nonsense. I think she's nice. Let's invite her in" Sakura said bit before they stop her Sakura already stood up and walked towards Crystal. After Sakura's departure the others planned something. "Guys what do you say?" Syaoran said as he looked at Sakura talking to Crystal  
  
"I don't trust her" Tamahome replied  
  
"How about you take a peek inside her head or just try to fell her aura Eriol?" Suboshi suggested  
  
"Sure, but make sure that you will destruct her will I peek in her head or look at her aura ok?" Eriol said  
  
"Fine. Miaka, Yiu, Tomoyo and I will destruct her, while you boys serve as backup for Eriol" Meiling said with this everybody wears a confused look "But why do we have back Eriol up?" Suboshi said  
  
"Because. Sakura might feel what Eriol is doing, she might be dense but she has strong reflexes. She can feel anything now that she has grown stronger." Syaoran said  
  
While the others are planning, Sakura was talking to Crystal. "Hi Kiritani- kun! I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura greeted happily "Umm. Hi Kinomoto-kun!" Crystal said shyly "Please call me Sakura. Do you want to have lunch with us?" Sakura asked "Sure. But please do call me Crystal since you insisted on me calling you Sakura" Crystal said warmly. As the two newly found friends walked together to the cherry blossom tree they didn't noticed that somebody was watching them up from the tree "That's right. Crystal make friends with the Cardcaptors so that it will be easy to take the Cards away from them." The mysterious man said as he jump out of the tree and go away.  
TBC  
  
Hey guys! How do you like the new chapter? Is it nice? Bad? Please tell me suggestions are open. Please review ok I love them. Oh Shima and Tempis thanks for the suggestions I hope you continue reading my story. 'till next chapter this is Sakura-miaka ( 


	5. Project

Sakura-miaka: Hey Guys! I'm back with the new chapter of "Love will always lead me to you". I am so Sorry that I didn't Update for the past few weeks I had a computer problem but now it's done my dad fixed my computer. Gomen minna-san. *Sakura-miaka bows to people*  
  
Sakura: Konnichiwa S-M-san, it's ok. Can you please tell me what the others are planning to do with Crystal-san?  
  
Sakura-miaka: Sorry I can't you just have to read Sakura  
  
Eriol: And it doesn't concern you S-M  
  
Sakura-miaka: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? I CAN ERASE YOU ANYTIME IN THE STORY DO YOU KNOW THAT?  
  
Eriol: WHAT?!? YOU CAN'T DO YOU THAT I'M THE POWERFUL CLOW REED!  
  
Tomoyo: Please S-M-san don't erase Eriol. Eriol Say sorry!  
  
Eriol: *bows head* Sorry S-M-san!  
  
Sakura-miaka: WOW! The great Clow Reed apologizing. Since I'm a nice person I forgive you.  
  
Eriol: Honto?  
  
Sakura-miaka: Honto! Now who would like to do the disclaimer?  
  
* Everybody run away*  
  
Sakura-miaka: Oh well!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story plot and Crystal Kiritani.  
  
My thank you list:  
  
Angel-Ferie: Here is the new Chapter! Hope you like it :)  
  
CCS: Like I told you here is the next Chappie I really don't like my readers to wait that long but it's my computer's fault. Hope you like it.  
Chapter 5: The Project  
  
"Hey guy's were back!" Sakura said as she and Crystal approach them. "Guys remember the plan." Yui whispered while everybody nodded.  
  
"So. Kiritani-san I heard your family is the riches family in Okinawa! Is that true?" Miaka said starting the conversation, while the girls started distracting Crystal, Eriol slowly peaked inside Crystal's mind.  
  
-Tamahome watch Crystal. She might feel Eriol I can't see her aura very well. Syaoran said telepathically  
  
-Is there any problem cousin?. Suboshi said  
  
-Yes, I can't see or feel her aura very well that's why I can't determine if she's bad or good!. Syaoran said with confusion  
  
-Will you two Stop!. Tamahome watch Crystal or else she might feel me, Syaoran keep trying! If you can't see or feel her aura, help Suboshi cover for me. Eriol commanded angrily and with that they ended the conversation.  
  
Meanwhile the girls are filling Crystal with questions when she suddenly gasp like she's been scared to death.  
  
'OH NO! she must have felt Eriol!' Meiling thought and with that she started distracting Crystal again but Sakura was fast.  
  
"Crystal? What's the matter?" Sakura said worriedly. "I felt something that past my mind!" Crystal said with a shock expression this made the other girls worry, thankfully the bell rang and they went inside. Crystal quickly left after the bell rung saying she has to do something.  
  
"Did you guys found something about her? We almost get caught and I think Sakura is having suspicions" Miaka said as they went inside "No. Syaoran can't feel her aura and even if I try to go deeper in her mind I can't find anything but I felt something. I think she's hiding something from us." Eriol said and with that the class started.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~After School~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Sakura let's go!" Tomoyo said. Since the teacher gave them their project Sakura was always in deep thought. "Sakura are you thinking about our project again?" Miaka said worriedly "Umm. Sure. Whatever." Sakura said absentmindedly  
"SAKURA!!!" Yui shouted  
"WHAT?!?" Sakura said as she snapped out of her fantasy world  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka Sakkie-chan?" Syaoran said worriedly as he put an arm around Sakura to comfort her "Hai! Daijoubu Syao-kun!" Sakura said as she lean on Syaorans chest. This made Syaoran blush a thousand shades of red because he realized that he had put an arm around Sakura and Sakura was leaning to him like they are a couple.  
"KAWAII!" Tomoyo shouted as everyone sweatdrop Sakura and Syaoran shouted at Tomoyo.  
  
"TOMOYO!"  
"DAIDOUJI!" Sakura and Syaoran both shouted  
"Ok, Tomoyo darling maybe you could lay the camera off today?" Eriol said before S+S struggle Tomoyo to death  
"ok." Tomoyo said sadly but Eriol whispered something to Tomoyo. Whatever it is it made her happy. (I can't say what it is. You figure it out yourselves but please don't be a hentai.)  
"Sakura are you thinking about the project? I mean sure it's a bit shocking but you're the one who is very affected." Tamahome said  
"But if you ask me it's just not that normal!" Miaka said with worry in her voice.  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok Sakura, Miaka, Yui, Tomoyo, Tamahome, Syaoran, Suboshi, Eriol, Meiling and Crystal please stand up." Terada sensei said while the CCS group stands up.  
  
"As you can see, you ten are the people who are going to represent the school for an upcoming university contest. You ten will be in Okinawa Japan for the rest of the school year because the competition is all year around, you will have a private tutor and 3 chaperons because the school thinks that 1 chaperon is not enough to handle you. Anyway more details will be given to you if you ten will go to class 3-E." Terada explained this announcement shocked everyone except Crystal, Nobody had ever heard of a competition like that. But as the teacher ordered the CCS group went to class 3-E.  
  
In the hall way the group talked about what they just heard. "Guys did you ever heard of a competition like that, I mean Onii-chan must have told me about it when he was studying here." Sakura said  
  
"I know, anyway Kiritani-san I noticed that you are not shocked by the announcement I mean all universities will compete and you told us earlier that you have a Sister who is older than you who also goes to the University of Okinawa." Yui said trying to pull something out of Crystal.  
  
(I don't know if it's possible to have a flashback inside a flashback. You know what I mean. I'll have a flashback ok? Please bare it with me)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback inside flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(The girls are filling Crystal questions)  
  
"So Crystal do you have a sibling?" Miaka said  
  
"Umm. Yes, I have 2 Onii-chans who is now working in our company and a One- san who is in Okinawa University, she is One year older than me, One-san knows all about the things that is going around the school, she is always updated with the news around the University." Crystal said  
~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK INSIDE FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Umm. Yes, but she never mentioned this to me." Crystal said as if she is trying to cover something. Sakura being dense took Crystal's side "Guys never mind that, Crystal is only new here." Sakura said  
  
"Ok, We are here ladies first!" Eriol said being an gentleman as he was.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Inside~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Hey, it's empty!" Miaka said  
  
"Of course it's empty! BAKA!" Yui said  
  
"Ok that's enough we're here!" A voice said from behind Sakura and the voice started ruffling Sakura's hair.  
"Onii-chan stop it- ONII-CHAN?!?" Sakura said with a shock expression knowing that voice  
  
"KINOMOTO?!?" Everybody else shouted just like Sakura they were shocked.  
  
"Ok, ok, No need to shout. Sheesh!" Touya said with a surrendering hand. "Touya Kinomoto, Yukito Tsukishiro, And Nakuru Hiiragizawa (Sorry I don't know her last name. If anyone know please tell me, from the Japanese version is what I need since I'm using the Japanese version of their names) they are going to be your Chaperons and I think you already know them. And I'm going to be your private tutor!" A man from the door said (Guess who?)  
When they saw the man clearly they all gasped it was.  
TBC.  
Cliffhanger!!! Sorry for the long wait I had a major writer's block. Can you guess who the private tutor is? Well you have to tune in the next Chappie to know who it is! HAHAHAHA. Thanks for all the Reviewers. Ideas for the story is open also Suggestions! I want to avoid flames if possible but it is also welcome! The next chappie maybe out in a few days but hey If you can give me more ideas maybe the next chapter is out by tomorrow (wish very hard guys). I promise as soon as I get over this writer's block your chappies are out everyday! So 'till the next Chappie this Is Sakura-miaka a.k.a S-M signing off. PLEASE REVIEW!!! LOVE YA! 


	6. Going To Okinawa Japan

Sakura-miaka: Hi guys sorry I didn't update any sooner! If you ask me why? I have writer's block. Anyway right now I'm writing my story with just my imagination as my help I don't have time to think about it since every time I try to think a chapter I get a migraine!  
Sakura: S-M-san please don't push yourself you might get a fever like what your father says!  
Sakura-miaka: Aww. thanks Sakura Anyway thank you for the readers I love your reviews! I'll mention you later k?  
Miaka: Hi! I finally got to guess here! Um. guys Tamahome is here with the other boys. is that ok?  
  
Sakura-miaka & Sakura: WHAT!!! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ALL GIRLS NIGHT!  
  
Miaka: hehe! Gomen!  
  
*Sakura started chasing Miaka*  
  
Sakura-miaka: Since you boys are already here make yourselves useful you do the disclaimer!  
  
*Boys start to argue to whom is going to do the disclaimer*  
  
Touya: I'll do it! Sakura-miaka doesn't own anything except for the plot and the Kiritani clan!  
Thank you list:  
  
Cherry Heart: Hey that's why I'm born to help people! I hope you like this chapter and help me with it!  
Shima and tempis: thank you very much for your review you're my very faithful reader hope you keep it up!  
Ami: Thanks for your review and for the information you gave me!  
And to everyone else please enjoy this chapter! I hope it doesn't suck since I don't have the slightest idea on what to write for this chapter. I still have writer's block and I don't want readers to wait. Oh yeah! Did you figure out who the person in the last chapter is? Well I was kinda having an argument whether to use someone in the series or create someone! Well to know who it is you gotta read this chapter! Anyway enough blabbing and start the story.I forgot to tell you we are still in a flash back. Now on with the story.  
Chapter six: Going to Okinawa Japan  
  
When the CCS gang saw who the person is (See chappie 4 if you don't know what I'm talking about since I'm too lazy to do the "from the last chapter" kind of things sorry. But if you want to I'll do it in the next chapter) their jaws dropped because their private tutor is.  
"Otou-san?!?" Sakura said in shock and just like Sakura the others were shocked too  
"Kinomoto-san?!?" the others said in unison the first one to recover from the shock is Yui.  
"What are you doing here Kinomoto-san?" Yui Said stupidly and she got a smack on the back of her head from Miaka.  
"BAKA! He's our private tutor didn't you just said that?!?" Miaka said disbelieving that her twin sister was like this because Yui is always smart and she was the last person Miaka would ever thought would ask a stupid question like that, then the twins started arguing while everybody sweat drop, Tamahome and Suboshi tried to stop their girlfriends but they knew better than that to do that kind of thing because the last time they last tried to calm their girlfriends they both got an black eye (I'll explain later). After so much arguing the twins let their anger on the person next to them so that they won't have to hurt themselves, Unfortunately the persons next to them is their boyfriends and Miaka and Yui don't care who it is.  
5 min. Later  
"Gomen Tamahome-kun! You know that Yui and I must not have anyone near us when we argue because they always get seriously hurt" Miaka said apologetically. After Miaka and Yui finish beating up Tamahome and Suboshi both received bruises in random parts of their body.  
"Yeah! Tamahome please let's remember not to stop them next time they fight" Suboshi said while trying to heal his bruises secretly because of Crystal. (Fujitaka and Touya already know) Tamahome on the other side is letting Miaka heal him because he is far too weak today. After a few min. Fujitaka spoke  
"Ok, as all of you know we are going to Okinawa Japan for the competition that is all year around! Every school in Japan is going to participate; every person needs to have a particular subject so we'll choose the person and the subject at will. We'll choose later anyway here is the rules. (Ok I won't write the rules since it's not going to be important in the story later. Just pretend that Fujitaka already said it.) Ok now that you know the rules let's get your subjects." Fujitaka said  
After picking Syaoran got Math since he is good at it, Sakura got Biology, Eriol got Philosophy, Tomoyo picked Home Economics, Tamahome specialize in Chemistry he picked that, Miaka on the other side got Astronomy since she excel at it,, Suboshi picked Physics, Yui got English, Meiling go for P.E. and Crystal stayed on Music.  
"OK now that you have your subjects we can already go to Okinawa. We will leave this Coming Saturday so I suggest while we are still here we study for the competition. On Saturday we will leave at exactly 10:00 a.m. Kiritani's parents agreed that we can use their private plane so the trip will be 30 min. earlier (I don't have the slightest idea to how far the trip will be so I'll just make up) we will arrive there at 1:00 p.m. then Kiritani's parent also want her to be with them so we will stay in her place ok? The competition will start next month so we will have plenty of time to prepare. Ok that's it and since it's nearly time to go home you can stay here until the bell rings." Fujitaka said and then he left with Touya, Yukito and Nakuru. After Fujitaka left the girls started to talk among themselves while the boys stayed quiet until the bell rings.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Oh Don't worry Mia it's going to be alright!" Tamahome says while putting an arm around her to comfort her.  
"It's a little bit strange though.I mean think about it how did Sakura's dad know Crystals parents and why did Crystal look like she knew this and she's trying to cover it up. I think we need to be more careful of Crystal especially you Sakura." Yui said pointing to Sakura  
"Me? but why me?" Sakura said without anyway clue  
"Because you hold the cards and remember that someone is after you and the cards." Tomoyo said and then she continue "We must protect ourselves especially Sakura and I suggest that Syaoran-kun must always be with Sakura when we arrive at Okinawa!" Tomoyo said with an evil glint in her eye everbody saw this except for Sakura and Syaoran who was madly blushing at each other and understood Tomoyo's plan.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Saturday~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"KAIJUU! WAKE UP WE NEED TO BE IN THE AIRPORT IN 30 MIN.!!!" Touya said shouting at his sister from down stairs but he knew better than to do that because she will not wake up. And then just before Touya could get a bucket of freezing cold water the doorbell rang.  
"What are you doing here gaki?" Touya said as he open the door and revealed Syaoran and of coarse a glaring contest begun but Syaoran broke it and said  
"Tomoyo send me here she told me to wake Sakura up!" Syaoran said nonchalantly.  
"Ok! But you won't touch her!" Touya said with a threatening manner and a if-you touch-her-you're-dead-kid look then he lead him inside  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura heard her brother's shout but ignored it and went back to bed unnoticed to her is that somebody went inside her room  
Syaoran slowly approach the sleeping tenshi (I'll use tenshi because I kinda have something against "Angel" It's the name of someone who I hate so much but if you like Angel much better I'll use it next time ok?) Syaoran stopped when he saw Sakura  
"Why does she have to be so beautiful? She won my heart! She's beautiful? Does she love me? Does she remember that I love her? What if there is already somebody in her heart?" Syaoran said in his mind then he remember that he was here because he need to wake up sleeping beauty but how? Then an Idea struck him! Slowly he leaned forward to Sakura's ear and whispered  
"Sakura wakeup I'm here already. If you don't wake up I'll kiss you. Do you want that?" Syaoran said gently and he knew that if Touya heard this he's going to be dead. Then slowly Sakura said as she started to open her eyes.  
"Umm. Yes Syaoran I would love it if you kiss me and I'm not going to get up if you don't." Sakura said believing that it was a dream but when she felt a soft warm lips on hers her eyes opened in an instant and she saw Syaoran kissing her, she want to pulled away but Syaoran's lips were like a magnet. Then Syaoran pulled away.  
"SYAORAN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?" Sakura shouted but not loud enough so that Touya won't hear it of coarse because she don't want Syaoran to be at the Hospital.  
"Well you told me you want me to kiss you and you won't get up not until I kiss you. So I kissed you!" Syaoran said while fighting a blush at the same time he said it with a smirk. Then Sakura look at the clock.  
"HOOEE!!! That's the time!!!" Sakura said the she pushed Syaoran out of the room and in a record time she was dressed and ready (She packed her things the night before) Sakura has 3 big suite case and a shoulder bag which contains the Sakura book and kero. Sakura put a spell on the Sakura book so that it won't attract attention on the x-ray (you know the thing in all airports that check the things in your hand carry)  
"WOW! Looks like the only thing you need to bring is your room!" Syaoran said sarcastically.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT The Airport~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sorry guys were late! I need to do something to Sakura to wake her up" Syaoran said making sure Touya was out of earshot when they arrived. After Sakura got ready they left for the airport Fujitaka, Sakura and Syaoran that is because Just after Syaoran went down when Sakura pushed him out of the room Touya left with Yukito and Nakuru.  
"Oh! The cold water wake up?" Yui asked Syaoran  
"Nope, Something new! And I trust you after that I got a well earned shout from Sakura." Syaoran said blushing remembering what he just did while Syaoran was busy remembering the strategy he used Eriol took a mental stroll in Syaorans mind and said  
"So my cute little descendant how does Sakura's lips feel is it soft?" Eriol said with smirk this alerted Sakura and Syaoran and the other girls screamed while the boys started teasing Syaoran.  
"Get off my head Hiiragizawa! And It's just a joke I didn't mean it. Sakura asked for it" Syaoran said while blushing madly (I just realize that I made Syaoran blush many times in this Chapter)  
"Is that true Sakura? You asked Syaoran to kiss you?" Miaka said excitedly  
"Well. Yea but I didn't mean it I thought It was a dream!" Sakura said defensively but Tomoyo realize something there and she started teasing Sakura about it.  
"So Sakura you do admit that you like Syaoran!" Tomoyo said evily  
"HUH?!? I. Uh. I mean." Sakura said while searching for the right words  
"OH MY SAKURA'S IN LOVE WITH SYAORAN!!!" the twins exploded with Meiling at Sakura  
"what do you mean?" Sakura said acting innocent but failing because she can't hide the blush in her cheeks  
"OH come on just admit!" Yui confronted  
"Yeah! Sakura It's too obvious that you like each" Miaka said well it too obvious that the girls are trying to make the two confess.  
"Your wrong Mika! They love each other" Tomoyo said  
"Ok, OK, I LOVE SYAORAN!!!" Sakura shouted unfortunately Syaoran heard it.  
On the other side the boys are also Confronting Syaoran.  
"Come on Syaoran admit it you like that kiss!" Suboshi said obviously trying to make him shout that He loves Sakura.  
"Syaoran my man Admit it you still love Sakura." Eriol said with his infamous evil smirk  
"there's no point denying it. Don't do what I did to Miaka I made her wait for a long time and believe me I've gone crazy!" Tamahome said remembering the time that Miaka have to go back to this world because she want to go back ( If you watch FY series you know what I mean. It's the part when Miaka goes back to her world and Nuriko explained when she got back to the book that Tamahome has been eating plates and letting birds nest on his head)  
"Ok, Ok I LOVE SAKURA!!!" Syaoran said at the same time that Sakura admitted then the two look at each other with disbelieving look slowly they walk to each other.  
"You LOVE me?" Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time. Syaoran was the first to recover from the shock and he run to Sakura and Hug her tight then pulled away. Syaoran held Sakura's shoulder and looked in her eyes.  
"Aishiteru Sakura. My feelings never changed for you I was just waiting for you and I was afraid you won't return my feelings" Syaoran said gently to Sakura. Then slowly his mouth descended to hers, Sakura was shocked at first but accepted the kiss they share a sweet and passionate kiss. And when they pulled apart from the lack of air Sakura hugged Syaoran.  
"Aishiteru too Syaoran. I've been waiting so long for you to Say that again. When you left me I didn't get the chance to tell you how I feel and I'm afraid that if I confess then you'll come back with another and forget about me." Sakura said as she Hug Syaoran.  
"Guys let's go our plane is leaving in 5 min." Eriol said after they finish making Touya calm because when Sakura and Syaoran said that they love each other Touya heard it to see what was going on and the others spend the time trying to calm Touya. But it seems like Meiling is the only one who can handle Touya because for some reasons Meiling and Touya blush everytime they are around each other and Tomoyo can't help because she was busy taping Sakura and Syaoran.  
When the others heard what Eriol said they picked their bags up and walk towards the check in counter. Each of them has partners Eriol walk with Tomoyo, Suboshi walk with Yui, Miaka with Tamahome, Meiling and Touya but not hand in hand and of course the new couple Sakura and Syaoran. What they didn't know is that a very big Danger is waiting for them when they arrive in Okinawa.  
TBC.  
Hey guys. Not much of a cliffy ne? And if you can guess I just give a clue about the next chapter and the rest of the things that is going to happened in the story. I can't believe it I just wrote something and I didn't even plan for it. Oh yeah about Miaka and Yui when they are arguing. They really aren't the persons you don't want to be with when angry because in my story They lost control of themselves when angry and you what Happened to Tamahome and Suboshi. and If your Asking where Crystal is she's already in the plane I don't want her to interrupt the things that went on the airport. Please review I love them! So 'till the next chapter This is Sakura-miaka a.k.a S-M signing off.  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! LOVE YA!!! 


	7. Arriving and Having Fun

Sakura-miaka: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Yay it's my birthday today May 21!!!  
  
Sakura: Happy birthday S-M-san!  
  
Miaka: Hey! My birthday is the opposite of yours! May 12!  
  
Tamahome: OK Lay off the sweets today ok sweet? Your beginning to be like Suppi!  
  
Miaka: NO I'm not! That's it mister you just earn yourself some thunder blast  
  
*Miaka starts to gather her powers to blast Tamahome*  
  
Yui: Let's not start here maybe later after the story ok Mika?  
  
Miaka: Fine! Consider your self lucky my dear.  
  
Eriol: S-M-san I think you should give the audience some clue about this Chapter.  
  
Sakura-miaka: What do you mean Eriol-san?  
  
*S-M looks at the confused audience*  
  
Tomoyo: I think what Eriol means is you should already tell them the surprise!  
  
Syaoran: Yeah! We've been waiting for a decade.  
  
Sakura-miaka: Ok! Since it's my birthday I decided to Update my story today. But I wrote this yesterday! Anyway I forced myself to think up a chapter. So this Chappie won't have any suspense because I decided to it's best to give you something to squeal on, on my birthday! So no Crystal being the bad guy today! And a new couple is brewing up!  
  
Suboshi: I think I already know the new love birds that we are going to push! It's MUPHPHMUPH!  
  
Yui: Baka! It's suppose to be a surprise and let the audience guess! You can't just go and tell them the surprise couple especially on S-M's birthday!  
  
Sakura-miaka: OK stop blaberring. It's my birthday so I'll pick who is going to do the disclaimer! I pick. NANI?!?  
  
*S-M saw everybody run out of the room*  
  
Sakura-miaka: Mou! It's my birthday and I still have to do the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Anything except for the Kiritani clan.  
  
Thank you list:  
  
Moshimoshiqueen: Thank you very much for your review it made me so happy!  
  
Uyen878: I'm already using double spacing. Don't worry hon.  
  
Musicstarlover: it's ok your not being rude! In fact I'm grateful that you point out that mistake! I'm still not that good at Japanese. So gomen for my mistake.  
  
Ami: Thank you for saying that! Actually I really didn't plan for then to confess that soon I was thinking maybe when they are fighting but since I don't have any clues on what to write I decided to let them confess anyway! Can you guess what will end up with Meiling and Touya?  
  
Shima and tempis: Thanks! Just wait till the part where Miaka and Tamahome confess it's kinda funny and also the part where they kiss made me scream for joy.  
  
Syaoran is Kawaii: Hey! If you want me to continue the story of FY in email just tell me k? Thanks for reading mine!  
  
And to every readers there this chappie is all for you this is my special treat. Well if ever my cousin (Jammy ) is reading this chapter I have one request for you EMAIL ME! I didn't receive any email from you since your brother emailed me!  
  
Another Happy birthday to me and enjoy! :)  
  
Chapter 7: Having fun!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kiritani's private Plane~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "It's so nice to see that Syao-kun and Sakkie-chan are finally together." Meiling said to Toya. Unnoticed to everybody that Meiling and Toya are close to each other in other words best friends.  
  
"Hey if ever your Gaki cousin touched my Imouto he's gonna pay" Touya warned in a joking manner. "Touya admit it, you really like Syaoran ever from the start." Meiling said with warmth on her voice that always make Touya blush to top it off Meiling hold Touya's hand this really made him blush thousand shades of red but all this blushing went unnoticed to Meiling since what we can say she inherited some of Sakura's denseness. 'Why am I acting like this, first Meiling and I became friends and now every time she smiles, she talk, and Touch my hand she makes me blush! What is this feeling. It can't be. No. it's impossible!' while Touya was sorting out his feelings the couples on the other side were having fun.  
  
"Mou! You have to tell me what the clan is planning" Syaoran said pleadingly. After the plane has taken off, the young couples started to tease Syaoran but Suboshi let out a slip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally Syaoran you finally confessed" Tamahome teased "you know Syaoran usually loose his consentration in the mention of your name!" Suboshi butt in this made Sakura blush "Aww. Really Syaoran? Your sweet!" Sakura said before placing a soft sweet kiss on Syaoran's lips, this shocked Syaoran but he decided to deepen it forgetting that The other's are there watching. The two lovers shared the sweet passionate kiss until.(Guess what's gonna happened.) The plane crashed!  
  
(Joking!)  
  
"KAWAII" Tomoyo shouted. "Tomoyo please lay out the camera" Eriol said sweetly to Tomoyo (Well you do know that Tomoyo has her camera right?)  
  
"Uh-ah I won't this is so sweet and I won't lay it off today!" Tomoyo said childishly.  
  
"Well I think we don't need the second task anymore." Suboshi suddenly said coolly  
  
"WHAT?!? YOU MEAN YOU KNOW THE SECOND TASK?!?" Syaoran said with shock  
  
"Umm. you and Cherry blossom is the only one who doesn't know the second task" Suboshi said after this he got a well deserved smack on the head from Tamahome and Yui.  
  
"BAKA! You almost gave us away." Tamahome said angrily  
  
"You two are really twins! (thought I already had forgotten?) Tamahome, Suboshi is really on thin line now!" Yui said coolly not letting them know that she really want to beat up her boyfriend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, well looks like my cute little descendant is pleading" Eriol said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran said with a glare  
  
"WOW! Syaoran pleading! Now that's something you don't see every Millennium" Meiling said popping out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey I'm not a thousand year old person Eriol is. AND SHUT UP!" Syaoran said to Meiling the first part about being a thousand year old person is said not to loud because Crystal is just on the other side of the room (The plane is private so it's like a house).  
  
"Meiling aren't you with Onii-chan?" Sakura said questioning Meiling who was now blushing madly at the mention of Touya's name.  
  
"Why Meiling why are you blushing. OH! Why didn't I see it before!" Tomoyo said as an Idea popped out of her mind. Yui reading Tomoyo's mind and grinned.  
  
"My, my, my Tomoyo I think I can agree with you there. Meiling do you have a crush on Sakura's Brother?" Yui said smirking evil the smirk is identical to Eriol's (What can I do their siblings anyway)  
  
"Hey no one is allowed in my head except for your 'nii-chan!" Tomoyo said (Now that thought escaped me why are they in the same age if Eriol is older? need to do something)  
  
"Just let me help! Anyway Meiling you didn't answer my question!" Yui said defensively and changing the subject before Eriol can say something.  
  
"I. Uh. Well. you see." Meiling said whose face is blushing a thousand shades of red.  
  
"Spit it out." Syaoran said with a smirk  
  
"Syaoran you don't have to say that. Anyway Touya and I are only friends besides thanks to me He didn't charge you on the airport when he saw you and Sakura kissing." Meiling then she imitate the way Sakura and Syaoran kiss, this was obviously to change the topic without them noticing. The other's just laugh at the way Meiling imitated the way Syaoran and Sakura kissed falling for her trap. After that they just talked quietly forgetting about their problems and the evil that is lurking. After several hours they arrived at Okinawa Japan and rode on the limousine that Crystal's parents lend them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ TWO DAYS LATER~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura and the others are in the gardens. Two days ago when they arrived at Crystal's house more like mansion everybody was in awe because her house is as big as Syaoran's house (I really don't know how big it is since I haven't since the movie yet WAHHH!) but it has more gardens (don't ask).After they had recovered from their shocks the had been shown to their rooms. Sakura has a soft pink room like her aura that has white cherry blossoms painted in it, her carpets color was in the lightest color of pink. Next to Sakura's room was Syaoran's his room was painted in Forest green the color of his carpet is in light green. After Syaoran was Tomoyo's room which was lavender and has purple carpet. After Tomoyo's room was Eriol's room which was painted Light blue and medium blue carpet. On the other side on Sakura's room was Miaka's room that was painted red and has rose pink carpet. Tamahome's room was next to Miaka's which was painted dark red (as in suzaku) and he has crimson colored carpet. Yui was next to Tamahome's room which is colored blue and her carpet was in Aqua blue. Suboshi was just next door who has dark blue painted wall and a royal blue carpet. Meiling's room was next to Eriol's room that is painted ruby red and her carpet was in Dark pink right across her room was Crystals which was in black and her carpet was in white which resemble a ying yang effect. Anyway back to the present day Sakura and the others was deciding on what to do since they are in a day off.  
  
"I know why don't we have a picnic in the park!" Sakura said as an idea popped out in her mind.  
  
"That's a great Idea Sakkie! Crystal I mean Kiritani-san do you want to come?" Tomoyo said already packing her video camera.  
  
"It's ok Crystal is fine, Daidouji-san but I'm sorry I can't my parents want me to stay and to something for the afternoon. You guys go ahead." Crystal said giggling  
  
"Well looks like you already insisted on first name basis you can already call us on our first names Crystal." Yui said and good thing that the boys didn't pay any attention or else they'll object.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~AT THE PARK~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Aww. Come on Eriol it's only a little bit of magic" Tomoyo pleaded his boyfriend. They arrived at the park at exactly 1:00 pm Fujitaka didn't let them out not until they have at least a chaperone and everybody agreed on Touya much to Meiling's blushing. Now Meiling and Touya are by the lake and the other's notice something between the two so they decided to BRING the two CLOSE to each other.  
  
"I think it's time that onii-chan pick a girlfriend and I think Meiling is good for him" Sakura said with an evil smirk on her face everybody noticed this and back away a little.  
  
"Sakura honey? Are you felling alright?" Syaoran said with a hint of being nervous on his voice.  
  
"Of course Syao why did you ask?" sakura said finally being back to the sweet and naïve girl they knew.  
  
"Well it's just that. This is the first time we saw you smirk like Eriol!" Yui said with amusement in her voice.  
  
"Well it's definitely Eriol's smirk not mine!" Syaoran said proudly then with a zap Syaoran's clothes changed from the green semi fit t-shirt and a baggy khaki pants to a Emerald green spaghetti strap shirt and a khaki fit mini skirt by this time that Syaoran notice this Everybody was laughing luckily they were the only one in the park since its owned by the Kiritani's and it was for them only. Syaoran burst out yelling Curses to Eriol and calling his elements and tried to kill him while chasing him through out the park. When the two came back Syaoran has a smirk on his face and was now back to his normal clothes.  
  
"Syaoran what did you do to my Otou-samma?" Sakura said who just recovered like the others from the laughter that Syaoran and Eriol gave them.  
  
"Well Otou-samma you know call him? You'll see" Syaoran said his smirk grewing to a evily smile. Then from behind the tree the they were on.  
  
"LI SYAORAN! YOUR GONNA PAY!!!" Eriol shouted as he appeared behind the tree wearing instead of his light blue t-shirt polo and dark blue pants he wore a light blue halter top shirt that was up until his belly bottom and to his dismay was fit and a very short dark blue shorts. By now the others are rolling on the grass laughing their heads off while Eriol started to chase and put a charm on Syaoran for pay back.  
  
"Oh my! Sakura *gasp* when *gasp* will *gasp* our *gasp* boyfriends *gasp* ever *gasp* by *gasp* best *gasp* friends *gasp* like *gasp* us!" Tomoyo said still laughing.  
  
"Tomoyo they only become friends when we are in a battle remember. I doubt it that they will protect each other if we are in school and in a fight!" Sakura said after recovering from the laughter but this comment just make them laugh even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~ON THE LAKE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well looks like your cousin made my half father dress in girls clothes." Touya said to Meiling with a smirk.  
  
"Oh! Contraire Touya have you seen Syaoran before that he was wearing a spaghetti strap emerald green fir shirt and a khaki mini skirt" Meiling said with a hint of intelligence in her voice. Then she lay her head down to Touya's shoulder by this time the sun was setting and the view in the lake was absolutely romantic.  
  
"You know Touya If I were to have a boyfriend I want him to take me somewhere like this for our first date." Meiling said absentmindedly, This made Touya blush because he knew that even if Meiling said absentmindedly he knew she was telling the truth. To hide his blush and not to alert Meiling he just nodded.  
  
After a while the CCS gang decided it was finally time to go home. So everybody walk hand in hand with their soul mates even Meiling and Touya.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ SAKURA'S ROOM~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran was talking to one another. Syaoran can't sleep so he decided to check Sakura and surprisingly she was awake.  
  
Sakura was in her balcony looking up in the stars when she felt strong arms surrounded her petite waist.  
  
"Hey why aren't you asleep yet?" Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear which sent down shivers across her spine.  
  
"I can't sleep. What about you?" Sakura said sweetly as she turn around and placed her arms around Syaoran.  
  
"Can't sleep either. You know it's really funny that after a month that we arrived nothing has happened yet." Syaoran said  
  
"Yeah! I was think about that too. But recently I was sensing some dark aura in here." Sakura replied with a worried voice. They talked about that for sometime until Sakura felt sleepy.  
  
"Syaoran I'm *yawn* getting *yawn* a little bit drowsy." Sakura said softly. But before he could answer he felt a soft thump in his chest. Sakura was asleep. But her sleep was not yet deep. So carefully Syaoran carried Sakura to her bed and tuck her in, then he put a light kiss in Sakura's lips but when he was pulling away Sakura deepen it and Syaoran accepted it. After awhile they pulled out because of the lack of air and Syaoran whispered "Aishiteru my cherry blossom."  
  
"Aishteru my little wolf" Sakura answered before falling to a sweet sleep. Syaoran look at his tenshi for some time then slowly went back to his room.  
  
TBC.  
  
Yeah! Finished I worked on this chapter from 10:00 am and I finished at 11:00 pm. It's so hard well guys how did you like it. Well since it's already been 7 chapters and nothing in suspense had happened yet I think I'll make the next chapter have suspense ne? tell me what you think ok? If you have Ideas for the stories and some correction please tell it on your reviews. By the way did you guess the new couple I'm brewing? I think it's too obvious. Ok I noticed this just today. Eriol and the twins Yui and miaka are in the same grade so I decided to make the boys one year older than the girls. But Touya's Age is still the same ok? I just checked the pages of my Story and it's 24 pages here in word  
  
*Sakura-miaka almost faint*  
  
Ok I'm not expecting this. Anyway please REVIEW I love them and it inspires me. Here is the equation:  
  
STORY+REVIEW/IDEAS=GOOD CHAPTERS  
  
So if you believe in the formula REVIEW.  
  
'till next chapter I'm Sakura-miaka a.k.a. S-M saying Happy birthday to me and signing off!  
  
LOVE YA AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. Setup

Sakura-miaka: Hey guys I'm back! What do you think of the last Chapter? I thought it sucks.

Yui: It doesn't suck S-M-san I thought it was funny because of what you did to Syaoran and Eriol!

Sakura-miaka: Really?!? Well I hope so... 

Suboshi: Why didn't you write for a long time S-M-san?

Sakura-miaka: Well... Um... because I had a writers block don't you remember?

Eriol: S-M you forgot to mention your other illness! *Eriol grins evilly*

Sakura-miaka: Wwwwhat Iiiiilllnesss?!? *Sakura-miaka blush heavily*

Syaoran: Well, well, well, look who's blushing. Don't tell me you forgot to tell them that you also have the lazy disease? *Syaoran gives Eriol a high five*

Kero: Well S-M forgot to also tell the readers that she has been only reading fanfics all this time! *Kero smirks*

Sakura-miaka: Well... I... I was... I was reading fanfics for inspiration and to get some ideas! Why are you doing this to me too? Be thankful that I'm already over it thinking that it's only one week before the start of the school year!

Sakura: Ok guys stop let S-M start the fic.

Syaoran: Sakkie Eriol and I are only doing this for revenge. She made me wear a Emerald green spaghetti strap shirt and a khaki fit mini skirt!

Eriol: Yeah! And She made me wear a light blue halter top shirt that was up until my belly bottom and also was fit and a very short dark blue shorts.

Sakura-miaka: Hey what can I say I promise the readers some funny moments whats funny than to make you dress in girl clothes. Tomoyo thank you again.

Syaoran: Why are you thanking Tomoyo for?

Tomoyo: Because the clothes you zapped to each other is made by me!

Eriol and Syaoran: YOU?!?

*Eriol and Syaoran start to chase Tomoyo*

Sakura-miaka: Well anyway... Someone who is very popular in Asia is going to be here in todays chappie! Please do the disclaimer Tamahome you haven't said anything yet!

Tamahome: Sure I'm feeling giving today so okay. She doesn't own anything.

Sakura-miaka: You forgot to mention somethings. CCS belongs to Clamp and FY is I really don't know, I only own the Kiritanis. Oh yea the special guest I don't own them either. Now on with the story!

Chapter 8: Setup

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ WEEK BEFORE THE COMPETITION~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Kids it's a week before the competition and you all are studying hard. So I decided to give you this week as a week off." Fujitaka said this announcement cheer the CCS gang. It was already the last week of June which means the competition is near. After the speech that Fujitaka said he went outside of the room so that the CCS gang can plan their week off.

"What do you think we should do?" Yui said to the others who are also thinking of what to do. As if on cue Crystal came running to the room.

"GUYS, GUYS, I GOT IT, I GOT IT!!!" Crystal said as she arrive on the room. For the past few weeks Crystal got attached to the group, Even Syaoran And Tamahome had soften up a little. (When I say a little I mean a **little**.)

"What do you got Crystal-san?" Sakura said eyeing on the envelope on Crystal's hand.

"Well, I've been pleading my onii-chan for the past few months because one of our companies that is run by my brother is in the music industry." Crystal said with a very big smile on her face.

"So? what's so intresting with that?" Tamahome said with a bored tone while Yui nudge him by the rib with a please-have-respect look.

"Well you know F4 right?" Crystal said like she can't wait for the something to arrive.

"Yes..." Everybody answered.

"Their the hottest band and all of asia" Miaka said dreamingly

"All of them are bishounen!" Sakura added. All of the girls started to dream saying things like 'F4 are so cool' or 'if I'm only his girlfreind', the girls drowned in their dreams not noticing that their ** BOYFRIENDS **are in the room and getting jealous. Well this exclude Crystal and Meiling but in Meiling's case since Touya was there he was getting angry. Crystal the one who first awoke in her dream notice the boys glaring at their girlfriends jealous, shook the other girls out of their fantasy world.

"Ahem! Anyway our company has been dealing with the F4's manager and-" Crystal continued but interrupted by Tomoyo who figure out what Crystal is trying to say.

"You mean? F4 is going to be here and you have tickets?!?" Tomoyo said in shock. Well there is always the chain reaction figure it out yourselves...

JUST JOKING

The other girls also stared at Crystal in shock and waiting to hear if it's true.

"Well not that I have the tickets but...I ALSO HAVE BACKSTAGE PASSES!!!" Crystal said with glee this made the girls jump for joy while the boys...Well since the girls are drowned with F4 they decided they have to do something better like train incase the person who has a dark aura showed up, They had been sensing it for a long time now.

"The concert is this Saturday!" Crystal said which made the girls a little disappointed because they want to meet the F4 sooner.

"But since the company is ours the manager of F4 said that it's ok for me and my friends to watch them tomorrow until Thursday in rehearsal and on Friday we can spend time with them all day and their manager said if we have talents maybe we can be part of the concert." Crystal added which made the twins faint and the others excited (Well I have to thank my Dad and My Cousin for that Idea).

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ OUTSIDE UP A SAKURA TREE~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hmm... good work Crystal you had their trust now you have brought the Cardcaptors nearer to me by making up a false competition and the F4 concert." A shadow said who is now grinning evilly at the girls.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ AT THE KIRITANI GARDEN ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"It's not appropriate for us to get jealous you know?" Suboshi said as he kick Tamahome, the boys had been practicing martial arts for training 

"Well it's not good to see our girlfriends having a crush you know?" Eriol said giving Syaoran a combination of kick and punch (Ok I don't do martial arts I just making it up ok?)

"Even Meiling is dreaming did you saw her. Why does she have to have a crush when she has me?" Touya said while watching the boys train.

"Yeah and also- wait a minute Meiling is not your girlfriend? then why are you acting so jealous?" Syaoran said confused, he can be quiet dense sometimes.

"Wait a minute do you have a crush on my cousin?" Suboshi asked (did you forgot that Suboshi and Tamahome are Li's too?) 

"Not crush my dearest twin brother **LOVE**..." Tamhome said smirking (Ok don't tell me you also forgot that instead of Amiboshi being Suboshi's twin I made it Tamahome?) This saying made Touya blush this gave Eriol an **IDEA**

-**_guys let's confront Touya! I think my half son has something to say about your cousin. _**Eriol said telepathically to the Li cousins, Which made all of them except Touya wear a smirk that is identical to each others.

"So Touya do you have something on my ex-bride-to-be?" Syaoran said starting the plan.

"what do you mean?" Touya said blushing harder.

"Oh come on only your sister is dense... Come on say it we can keep secrets" Tamahome said smirking 

"Well..." Touya said while thinking if he should tell them or not

"You can tell us everything or if you don't want to we'll simply take a stroll on your mind." Suboshi said in a threatening manner.

"Well ok... at first since I noticed that, she was a bit depress because she already broke your engagement. I was being nice and since then, we become friends. Meiling told me that she felt left out since all of you have a soul mate and she doesn't have one. Everyday we become good friends. Then I start to have this funny feeling in my stomach every time she's around, I blush every time she smiles at me, I shudder when she touch me... I already saw this in Sakura. Tell me do the Li's have a disease that we can catch?" Touya said in a very confused tone.

"Well... We Li's don't have any disease for starters, but frankly speaking all of us here experience that my man." Suboshi said in a cool voice

"Tell me Touya will you let anybody hurt Meiling?" Eriol said acting like a Doctor.

"Of course I wouldn't let anybody touch **My **Meiling!" Touya said furiously. The boys huddle up to decide who will tell Touya their diagnosis (Being a daughter of a Doctor I know many medical terms)

"I believe Suboshi told you that all of Us here experienced what you experience when Meiling is around." Tamahome said smirking

"Unfortunately everybody experience that and that's a virus everybody catch once in a lifetime. There isn't any cure to it too." Eriol said seriously but if you look in those navy blue eyes of his you can see an evil glint.

"I knew it I was sick but what kind of disease did I catch? Good thing it's once in a lifetime." Touya said. Boys are already having a hard time trying to keep their laughter hidden because Touya was acting like a kid.

"Well... Touya my man, I'm afraid that you didn't understand what Eriol said He said 'it's once in a lifetime and it doesn't have any cure'. Syaoran said patting Touya's back.

"Oh no... Wait you told me that all of you experienced the illness already that means you already have that disease right?" Touya said confusedly

The boys nodded in agreement. Obviously they are turning Touya's head around they are making Touya believe that it was really a disease then break the news to him. 

"So does the disease do anything to you?" Touya said as if he was a 10 years old boy who don't know anything about the world, the boys played with him because he listen to them believing he really is really sick.

"Of course, we become weak every time a certain girl comes around. We become a charmer and sometimes we become a sweet-talker." Suboshi said letting a slip but before he can add more and Touya kill them all Tamahome cut off.

"So in other word, you're experiencing the most dangerous disease of all." Tamahome bugged in. Seeing that his brother can let something out without him noticing it's better if he keep quiet.

"Let me tell you something about this disease, others got it sooner than you think and others catch it in maybe later than you can think." Eriol said wisely while patting Touya's back. the other's try already start to leave before Touya come to his senses. Syaoran was left in the group to tell Touya the news.

"Well Touya my man, Your in the worst case of being Dense childish and Being in love!" Syaoran said while letting Touya sink in the word then run because...

"GAKI! YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEAD!!! PLAYING WITH ME LIKE THAT!" Touya said furiously then run after them.

TBC...

Yeah! Another chapter done! Thanks to everybody who reviewed I love it soooo much! Oh and Sorry F4 is I think going to be in the next chapter! I'm so sorry I'll put F4 in the next chapter. Um to anyone who don't know F4 they are the hottest band in Asia you should here their songs. Anyway the next chapter are going to be out either on Thursday or Saturday. What do you think about Touya + Meiling coupling? Tell me. Please tell and review ok? So to everyone who want some good chappies here's the formula again!

**Chapter + Reviews/suggestions=GOOD CHAPTERS**

So if you want that press that little special button and type some good reviews and TA DA good chapters are on the way. I would like to avoid flames if possible but it is also welcome. So PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IT! So this is Sakura-miaka a.k.a. S-M signing off.

Ja

PLEASE REVIEW LUV YA!


	9. Crystal's Boyfriend

Sakura-miaka: Hi! Guys I know its almost a been a year since the last time I've updated and yes I have been lazy but School got me covered for the whole year that's why I haven't been updating that much. Well yea anyway I'm here to give you a fun and suspense chappie! 

Syaoran: Well S-M you think you can make up for the lost time? It's summer already!

Touya: Yea S-M I want to know what will happen to us in Okinawa!

Sakura-miaka: Well you'll never know! I mean **you **will never know but I will I'm the Authoress! Muahahahahahaha! Muahahahahaha!

Tamahome: (Sweat drops) I think she should lay off the sweets of a few days.

Suboshi: Yeah! She's scaring me!

Eriol: Well Enough talk! and Start with the story already will ya!

Sakura-miaka: Ok! Ok! sheesh be thankful that I still don't have a Summer workshop or else I won't be updating! Since you want to start already Do the disclaimer will ya!

*Everybody starts making an excuse*

Sakura-miaka: Well since you don't want to do the disclaimer I guess I won't start. 

Tamahome: Aww! Come S-M-san I know you have a soft heart you can't stand us, you will start the story right?

Sakura-miaka: Nope! Not until someone do the disclaimer and that someone is not me!

Syaoran: (whispers to Eriol) I'll give her 5 minutes, after that she'll be starting the story already!

1 hour passed by....

Sakura-miaka: No one???? Well call me if someone already wants to do the disclaimer ok?

*Sakura-miaka walks of the stage headed to her dressing room and started reading her book*

Another Hour passed by....

Suboshi: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I GIVE UP!!!

Syaoran: So you'll do the disclaimer?

Suboshi: NO! Tamahome will... I'll just call S-M-san so that we could start the story! S-M-SAN TAMAHOME WILL DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura-miaka: (off-stage) Finally! GO ON TAMAHOME DO IT AND I'LL COME UP STAGE TO START!

Tamahome: (sighs) Things I do for my brother! Sakura-miaka doesn't own us FY characters and also CCS they come from Clamp and We don't know where we came from. She doesn't also own F4. The only persons she own are Crystal, her Clan and the new person who's going to be introduced in today's chapter.

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Crystal's Boyfriend**

While Touya chase the boys, The girls went up to Tomoyo's room to get ready for the afternoon they'll be going to the studio for the rehearsal. By that time the girls are having an argument on whose the cutest among the F4 members.

"I'll say Vanness is the cutest!" Meiling insisted 

"I mean they say that the best way to win a girls heart is through dancing and Vanness proved that" She added. But Tomoyo, Yui and Sakura disagreed.

"Nope Vic is the cutest!" Yui complained 

"I mean there is also a saying that a silent man is a romantic lover and I think Sakura proved that!" Yui added with a smirk, Tomoyo noticed the smirk and in just a second she figure out what Yui is trying to say while Sakura just stared at them with question marks all over her face. 

"Yup I totally agree with Yui the quiet type is the romantic type, I mean take Eriol for example at first he was so quiet but gradually he became a charmer. Isn't Syaoran like that also Sakura?" Tomoyo jumped in, 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura said densely then suddenly realization came to her and everybody noticed it by the way her cheeks redden so fast. 

"Oh! yea! Syaoran was like that I mean he was always so cold and mean to me the first time we met." Sakura said giggling. 

"Well Tamahome was only interested in my money when we first met (ok for all of you who doesn't watch FY Tamahome wants money because he has a lot of siblings at home who needs him ok? So Basically he is not a a bad guy he's just thinking for his family.) but I learned that he loves me!" Miaka said with stars in her eyes.

The girls chatted for a while about their boyfriends even Crystal who admitted that she has a boyfriend. After 1 hour inside Tomoyo's room everybody was ready. Crystal is wearing a blue v-necked tank top and a mini skit which is dark Violet, Yui was wearing a blue Chinese style blouse with no sleeves that when just above the knees with black pants, Miaka was wearing almost the same style of Blouse but is a long sleeve blouse and its color red with also black pants, Tomoyo was wearing a lavender tube top and a transparent long sleeve baby blue blazer and maong pants (sorry don't know the English for Maong but to all Filipinos/Filipinas out there you'll know what I mean) Meiling is wearing a light yellow halter top with a navy blue corduroy pants and Sakura wore a light green short sleeved dress that reached her knees with matching black boots. 

When the girls is near the main door, you can already see the silhouettes of the boys but instead of seeing only five they saw six. "Sinzo!" Crystal suddenly blurted out making the other girls jumped in surprise. 

"Who's that?" Meiling asked them as they watch Crystal run over to the person named Sinzo and Give him a hug. 

"I don't know guys but I have a bad feeling about that guy." Yui said while giving Sinzo a distrustful look.

-**_Do you know that guy? Syao-kun?_**- Sakura asked Syaoran telepathically 

-**_Iie, Sakkie-chan when we arrived here he was already standing here._**- Syaoran replied.

As the girls near the boys, Crystal introduced them to Sinzo. "Um... guys this is Natsuyuki Sinzo my boyfriend." Crystal introduced happily. Sinzo has a dirty blond hair in a Paige boy style hair cut, Copper colored eyes, he is the same height as Syaoran, he also has a well built body you can see that by the way he stands and he has a well tanned body color also. We can say that every girl will fall for him but Syaoran is more Handsome. (Of course he is! He is my one and only love if only Sakura doesn't own him already. **;_;**)

"Watashiwa namaewa Natsuyuki Sinzo desu" Sinzo introduced with a smile plastered in his face which gave the boys Goosebumps. 

"Nice to meet you Natsuyuki-san ! I'm Kinomoto Sakura you can call me Sakura and this is my boyfriend Li Syaoran." Sakura said while extending out her hand. 

"Ah! The famous future leader of the Li Clan. You are so lucky Sakura and please do call me Sinzo since you insisted on the first name basis." Sinzo said as he accepted Sakura's hand. 

But the moment that Sinzo accepted Sakura's hand she started to feel dizzy, Syaoran noticed this but ignored it since the possibility of the sudden weaken of Sakura is impossible. As the others introduced themselves to Sinzo, Sakura suddenly became unconscious fortunately Suboshi was near and he caught her. 

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo squealed as Suboshi caught her just before she hit the ground (Thought I'll put Syaoran ne?). 

Of course big brother to the rescue, Touya took Sakura from Suboshi's hands and stormed of back to her room, while the others follow leaving Crystal and Sinzo alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*OUTSIDE IN A TREE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good its finally starting! And he finally arrived. Soon Card mistress the cards will be mine and my dream that was once shattered will now come back to life again and this time I will succeed!" the figure in the tree said as it smirked and jumped down and disappear in the shadows.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SAKURA'S ROOM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Touya was pacing non-stop, while Syaoran is checking her temperature. 

"No good! She has a high fever!" Syaoran announced a few minutes later. 

"WHAT??!!" Everybody shouted after Syaoran announced his bad news. 

"How can Sakura have a fever when nothing can cause it" Kero said as fly across the room (thought I forgot about them huh?) 

"You mean Nothing Normal." Eriol declared calmly. 

"What do you mean Onii-chan?" Miaka asked 

"I mean... This must be some cause of Magic! Think about it!" Eriol answered 

"But who could have done that?" Tamahome said while crossing his arms. While everybody was concern and worrying about Sakura, She was having a bad time in Dream Land

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~SAKURA'S DREAM%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

**Sakura's POV**

I can't see a thing. All I can remember is that everybody was shaking hands with Sinzo when I felt something knock me unconscious. Oh! Kami-sama I saw somebody over there! Several are tied around a pole, I walked closer as curiosity takes over me but the moment I saw who it they are I regretted my decision to see who it is. 

In front of me are Otou-san, Touya, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling. They're white as milk and as I touch their faces, they're cold as ice. And then I heard a voice echo through all of this darkness. 

"Card Mistress give up your cards and this won't happen in the future!." The Voice said as its voice echoed through the darkness. I can't say anything but I noticed something Yui, Suboshi, Miaka and Tamahome are not there! That's when I heard Syaoran speak. Forgetting that Yui, Suboshi, Miaka and Tamahome, I went over to Syaoran.

"Sakura...... give.......worry.....love......guide.....forever" Syaoran said in a barely audible whisper, I started crying while he say this I can't quite make out the other words since his voice was so soft. It started to grew dark again and everything dissolved around me but before I fell into the darkness again the same voice spoke again. 

"Give it up Card Mistress if you don't want to see what you just witness in the future." It was the last thing I heard before I found myself back in my bed at the Kiritani Mansion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SAKURA'S ROOM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**2 hours later**

Sakura woke up with Syaoran at her side, She tried to get up but found out that she was too weak, that's when Syaoran noticed that Sakura was already wake.

"Sakkie your awake! How are you feeling?" Syaoran said as he feels Sakura's forehead.

"I'm fine Syao, a little weak but fine." Sakura giggled as Syaoran smothered Sakura with Kisses.

"Why are you kissing me Syaoran?" Sakura said confused

"Because after two hours of unconsciousness and High fever, I thought I'm gonna loose you without knowing how much I love you, so I'm letting you know now with kisses." Syaoran said (Ouch! How romantic of me to write! MUAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!) 

"You know that I will always love you!" Sakura said while holding Syaoran's hands. 

"Me too Sakkie! Now get some rest, after an hour or so we'll be going to the rehearsals. We'll figure out what happen to you after you regain your strength ok?" Syaoran said as he tuck Sakura back into her bed and kiss her forehead while Sakura just nodded and went back to sleep...

TBC......

Sakura-miaka: Alright We are done!!!! I didn't sleep all night just to make this chappie so please review! Did you know that "Sinzo" means **heart** in japanese and Natsuyuki is combined Summer and Snow Together. "Natsu" means ** Summer **and "Yuki" is **Snow**.

Meiling: Wow! S-M-san worked hard for this so please review!

Yui: Finally Something interesting is finally happening.

Eriol: So S-M-san wants to know if any of you can guess who the mystery person is... 

Sakura-miaka: So If you want a good Chapter which will come out maybe next week remember my Formula!

**GOOD STORY + REVIEWS/SUGGESTIONS = GOOD CHAPTERS!**

Sakura-miaka: thanks for reading LWALMTY! This Is Sakura-miaka a.k.a. S-M signing off, See you next Chapter and HAPPY EASTER!!!!! 


	10. Auditions

**WARNING:If you are reading this chapter just now, then ignore this warning ok?This one is the fixed chapter ok? If you have already read this chapter, then its the same, it's just that I fixed the songs since there is some important part there... It's up to you whether you want to reread this again! This is the same as the other one! Oh yeah! I got my first reviewer, Ngoc1231, thank you so much! 19 more to go! so please! If you like this and don't want this to be deleted, review! Thank you so much! **

Hiya! No! I'm not dead! I'm still alive and active though not in writing… Well I have a new story pending! Please read my bio for the summary… though I might change the summary later but the summary currently there might give you an Idea… Well I'll give you a more clear explanation at the bottom of this chapter.

Well I also need help… Well my interest in this story is slowly floating away, I'm considering on deleting this story… If you want me to continue just give a review, you really don't have to say I need to continue. I just need a review to know that people are still reading this story, Anyway I'll give you this chapter then I'll wait for a month, If I get at least 20 reviews I'll continue this story. Please I just need to know… Well anyway here is your chapter and remember if I don't get any reviews I'll take that nobody likes this story or even reading it… So I'll delete this story k?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… CCS belongs to CLAMP and I really don't know who owns FY, I also don't own F4… The only characters in this story that are mine are Crystal, Sinzo and the Kiritani clan.

**Chapter 10**

**Auditions**

Kiritani Gardens

"Do you think we can still go to the rehearsals for today? I mean we can go but I really can't leave Sakura here, since she's sick." Meiling said while sipping her tea.

After an hour of waiting in Sakura's room, the gang except Syaoran since he said he want to be with Sakura decided to go to the gardens for some tea.

"Well its ok, I mean we could also go tomorrow considering what happened to Sakura, I'm sure onii-chan will understand." Crystal said while snuggling closer to Sinzo. The gang learned that Sinzo came from a wealthy family also and that he is taking up business management in US, he said that I was only in Japan because his Father wants him to start running the company a year before he graduate in College, so basically he was going to transfer in Tokyo U.

"Well, that was kind of strange since there was nothing really unusual about Sakura before we went down right?" Crystal asked innocently. Well this was obviously to hide the fact that she perfectly knew what caused or rather who caused Sakura's sudden drainage of power. (Ok well, I would hate to spoil it to you but from this moment on I think Crystal and Sinzo's character would be rather confusing. You'll see later on why.) Of course this fooled everyone even Eriol and Tomoyo, who are very observant.

"Let's just hope that Sakura will be better soon enough. Ok? She's a tough girl though it's not shown through her actions." Yukito said nonchalantly.

Sakura's Room

Sakura stirred in her sleep, well as the heavens are against her will to sleep, the afternoon sunshine was shining directly in her face making her wake from her deep slumber.

As She open her eyes she saw Syaoran sleeping in a sitting position in her bed. (You know where a he was sitting in a chair and his elbows are in the bed where his head is resting) Sakura couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of Syaoran's face while asleep, he looks like an innocent boy with his face features all calm and if you look closer you will see a small smile present in his lips. Sakura doesn't really want to wake Syaoran up but she has since they still have a mystery to solve, she gently shook Syaoran and whispered in his ears.

"Wake up sleepy head." Sakura said in her sweetest voice. Since Sakura couldn't resist the urge to kiss Syaoran slowly she approached his lips and as soon as Syaoran returned the kiss she pulled away.

"Hey, I thought an angel was whispering to me and then kiss me." Syaoran said with a smirk on his lips. He perfectly knows that Sakura hated being too praised.

"Mou! Syaoran-kun I told you stop using your sweet talks on me, you're already beginning to sound like Eriol-kun." Sakura said with a pout, teasing was also hinted in her voice since Syaoran really doesn't want to hear that he sound or act like Eriol.

"Ok! Fine! I won't act like Eriol. Anyway come on change your clothes and we'll go down the others are in the gardens having tea." Syaoran said in a defeated tone.

Gardens

Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Yukito, Miaka, Tamahome, Yui, Suboshi, Crystal and Sinzo were having a clam conversation when they spotted Sakura and Syaoran heading their way holding hands.

"SAKURA! Daijoubu desu ka?"

"KAWAII!!!!!" (Ten guesses who?)

"Do you have food with you? We ran out of biscuits 5 minutes ago." (Again guess who?)

"Well, sleeping blossom is with Prince charming!"

Sakura and Syaoran both sweatdropped at their friend's Uh-warm greating, though Sakura blushed at Eriol's comment while Syaoran was red with fury.(Guess which one of the four is Eriol's words)

"Hai, Daijoubu Meiling. Tomoyo stop it please. No Yukito, I didn't bring any food." The young Sorceress answered calmly but before she could comment on Eriol, Syaoran decide to interrupt.

"Hiiragizawa, you better not use that line again or else Tomoyo will be looking for a new boyfriend."

"As you wish PRINCE CHARMING! Besides, even if I die Tomoyo could never replace me in her heart." Eriol said teasingly as Syaoran boil in anger seeing that he has a new nickname.

"Onii-chan, we know that you're a romantic but never do that in front of us because it's so cheesy!" Miaka said for the first time, since she's been quiet.

"Tsk…Tsk…Tsk… Mika! You have a boyfriend! It's not right to say something like that when he's near." Yui said as she pointed Tamahome.

"Are you saying that I'm not romantic enough to your sister?" Tamahome said with hurt in his voice but playfulness is present in his eyes.

"I didn't say anything like that but I know for a fact that the person who could beat onii-chan in sweet talking isn't born yet." Yui said in a defensive mood.

"That's because Eriol and Tomoyo doesn't have kids yet!" Suboshi quoted as he put his arms around Yui. This made everybody laugh out loud except Eriol and Tomoyo who are blushing furiously.

other side of the garden

Unknown to the others that two people are missing in their reunion, Crystal and Sinzo isolated themselves as soon as they saw Sakura and Syaoran coming. They seize the opportunity to get away from the group without being suspicious.

"Do you think they can handle it?" Crystal said as they reach the bushes (Now why on earth are they going into the bushes?)

"I have faith in them, though I don't think they will succeed." Sinzo replied as he pressed a particular branch, as small pathway appeared in front of them, just enough for them to get through. Taking Crystal's hand he helped her go over the pathway and as soon as they are on the other side, the pathway instantly disappeared.

"Well, we'll just have to give them a surprise then." Crystal said in an amused voice with a smirk playing in her lips.

"Do think he will be pleased? I mean we did all of his commands, though I did gave them a little help, I don't suppose he will notice that do you?" Sinzo said in a worried voice. Crystal stopped as she looked worriedly at her boyfriend.

"Sinz, I know you're worried about them but just know this ok? They will defeat him and with extra precaution and right procedures my family's plans will succeed. Trust me." Crystal said as she pulled him into a hug.

Feeling a little bit relieved, Sinzo returned her hug and whispered.

"I trust you…"

They leaned for a passionate kiss, then come up for air after 2 minutes. They stayed in each others arms for another minute, then started again on their way towards the house that was on the other side.

Kiritani Garden

The others are having a little conversation, forgetting the fact that they should be in a certain concert rehearsal.

"I really don't know what came over me. I just shook Sinzo's hand and then after while I started getting dizzy." Sakura explained as Syaoran tightened his hold around Sakura's waist.

"Well then, we have to careful around him. For all that we know he maybe the one who wants to take the cards away." Suboshi said with a knowing voice, this sentence though alerted Eriol.

"Speaking of him, has any of you saw him and Crystal anywhere? I lost sight of them when Sakura and Syaoran arrived." Eriol said with a very alerted voice and when he saw all of them shooked their heads 'no', Eriol's suspicion grew at the two lovers, but as if on cue Yukito spotted them walking towards them.

"Hey! Isn't that them?" the false form of Yue said. Everyone turned their heads toward the entrance of the mansion and saw the couple walking hand in hand.

"Hi guys! glad that you're fine now Sakura!" Sinzo greeted as they approach the group. The others didn't really say more than a hello back at him since they are really suspicious at the moment but Crystal erased some of it.

"Sorry for not coming earlier, Okaa-san called us. She said something about doing something for her this weekend." The young Kiritani said good-naturedly. The girls then smiled but the boys wasn't convinced enough.

"So guys! Still for the rehearsal today?" Crystal added as she tries to take the boys off the subject of their disappearance. This statement though made the girls scream in panic.

"Oh no! How could I forget! Come on! We could still make it!" Meiling said as she grab her purse from them table and rum towards the mansion's exit, this caused everyone to laugh and soon they followed Meiling towards the garage.

Okinawa Stadium

(I don't think that this place exist ok? So I made it up don't go searching Okinawa for this place though if you found it then I guess I made a lucky guess)

A guy in his mid 30's was ordering four people on the stage. He looks a bit stressed and the late arrival of a certain group was making his mood worsen.

"Ken! I want you to go downstage left after your entrance ok? Vanness you go downstage right. Jerry and Vic you stay in the middle! How many times to I have to say this!" the guy instructed but more like yelled in Mandarin. The poor boys on stage did nothing but obey, I mean who could blame their choreographer. They have been stuck in this particular scene for 2 hours already because of their fooling around (I could never imagine F4 like that). They were to start again when they heard a girls voice.

"ONII-CHAN!!!" the girl with waist long dark brown hair that is in a cork screw, she also has a dark amethyst eyes. The man who was choreographing sighed and muttered something that sounds like 'finally'.

"Gomen onii-chan! It's just that we had a bit of problem at home that why we are 2 hours late!" the girl said as she gave her brother a cute pout.

"It's ok Crystal! Okaa-san informed me earlier that you were going to be late." The man said as he ruffled the girl's hair. The man saw other people coming up behind his sister and looked at Crystal as if asking if they are her friends.

"Oh yeah! Onii-chan this is my friends from Tomoeda! Minna-san this is my Onii-chan Kiritani Kyomi!" Crysatl explained as the others look at the man before them that has dark brown hair and sea-green eyes.

"Hajimemashite! Watashi namae wa Kiritani Kyomi desu! You could call me Kyomi!" the man said and one by one the others introduced themselves to Kyomi (I'm not going through them one by one ok? They are far too many).

As the introductions subside Kyomi remembered his promise to Crystal that if one of her friends has the potential to sing on stage, he will invite them to sing.

"Well I remember promising my imouto here a place for you on the concert if you have the potential. So is anyone of you up to it? I mean I'm the manager and choreographer of the concert, so I could get you in." Kyomi said with a smile. The group then started to push Tomoyo in front.

"Um… could I try? I'm up for the challenge" Tomoyo said rather shyly and when she saw Kyomi nod in approval, Tomoyo's eyes started to sparkle.

"Ok! Let me introduce to you the group that you have come to see first." Kyomi said then he called the people of the stage to get down and come to their place. When the four people arrive the girls have to keep themselves from fainting since in front of them was the F4. Amazingly the group knows Japanese but they still has the Mandarin accent in them, they then took their seats as Tomoyo went up the stage.

(The song is called Daijoubu by Maeda Aki… It's from the anime Boys Be. I don't own it ok?)

_Why nandaka ochikonde'ru mitai_

_Voice, my voice, todoketai yo KIMI ni_

_omoidoori ni naranai koto nara _

_ima wa takusan attari suru kedo_

Tomoyo sang the first phrase with a bit nervousness in her voice, but as she looks down to Eriol who was smiling at her, she slowly start to gain confidence.

_mata ashita wa chigau kaze _

_fuite kuru yoryoute wo hirogeta mune ni kanjiru mama_

_nani ga osoikakatte mo semetate'te mo watashi-tachi wa daijoubu_

_Fine nayami wo kaiketsu suru tabi ni _

_Heart, your heart, takumashiku natte'ru yo _

_sora no hirosa ya hizashi no tsuyosa _

_chanto KOKORO ni kidzuite-iru desho_

By this time Tomoyo was starting to feel the song, she wrote this song when Sakura was feeling down and keeps on doubting Syaoran's promise. Tomoyo's eyes was closed indicating that she is singing with her heart.

_namida ga kobore-sou demo akiramenai _

_egao no motte'ru CHIKARA shinjiru mama _

_hikari no tobira wo akete osorenai de kitto kitto daijoubu_

At the interlude, she opened her eyes and smiled shyly at Eriol who in response gave her a flying kiss.

_ooki na YUME ni mukatte aruite yuku_

_atarashii ODOROKI ni ne deau tameni _

_magarikunetta michi demo issho dakara YUME no chizu wo tegakari ni..._

_mata ashita wa chigau kaze fuite kuru yoryoute wo hirogeta mune ni kanjiru mama _

_nani ga osoikakatte mo semetate'te mowatashi-tachi wa daijoubu_

Everybody clapped at Tomoyo's song, they keep on praising when she went down the stage but eventually they stopped.

"Ok Tomoyo-san that was great I'll make sure that you are in the concert. So Anyone else?" Kyomi said as he shakes hand with Tomoyo and turns to the others. They pushed Miaka up front next, it took a bit of time before she agreed to sing but eventually she went up the stage grudgingly. Unfortuantely for her Tomoyo has some blackmail tapes so she really has no choice but to go up.

(This one is called It's gonna rain I don't know who sung it but it's from Samurai X, I also don't own this but of all the Samurai X songs that I've heard this is my favorite and 1/3 no kanjou)

_Ashidori mo karukushite chao chao_

_Torumono mo toriaezu chao chao_

_Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga_

_Taisan wo unagashite iru_

_Dou naru no? Sou...mou sugu ame_

Miaka started to sing with a bit of grudge in her voice but as she look down to the gang, her anger slowly fades away.

_Dai kirai ame nanka chao chao_

_Mou sukoshi itai noni chao chao_

_Kaikan ga kaisan ni kawaru shunkan wo_

_Raion ga isogaseta no wa_

_Meihaku No! Meiwaku _

_It's gonna rain! Ame wa mou aribai wo kesu no?_

_Kare wa mou wasurete shimau no?Futari wa mou korekiri ni naru no?_

_Subete wa ame no seitte koto ni shite okou_

Miaka started to dance a bit to the beat of the song.

_Kare kara no renraku wa Nothing Nothing_

_Ame ni yoru kyoukun mo Nothing Nothing_

_Kanjou mo igirisu no tenki mitai ni_

_Utsurigi dattara totemo_

_Raku nanoni...gyaku na no It's gonna rain!_

_Ame ga netsu wo yomigaeraseta_

_Kare mo futo watashi wo omoidashita_

_Futari wa ima koko ni michibikareta_

_Subete wa ame no sei, uun, okage na no_

The others were shock to this Miaka that they are now seeing and hearing. They never knew that Miaka could sing well, she always always refuse to sing whenever they ask her to. She had sung in front of only once and that is her 19 birthday where she was drunk so she couldn't really sing that well.

_Ame wa hito wo yondari keshitari_

_Dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne_

_Futari wa itsumo damasarete bakari_

_Subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou_

_It's gonna rain!_

Once again everybody clapped. Kyomi said the same to her and then asked for another singer. This time they pushed Sakura unto the stage, she laugh shyly then put her tape to the player. Sakura winked at Syaoran before starting.

(This one is called Kahaku no yurikago it's by Yonekura Chihiro this one is from Groove adventure Rave)

_Tsuki no shita de _

_Sanagi ni natte kuchizuketa garasu no ai no umi_

_Nami no youna _

_Anata no rizumu idakarete Utau kotoba _

_-live-Watashi wo kanjite _

_My past Minamo ni kieru yo_

_Shinjirareru Mono wa subete anato to mitsuketakara_

Sakura started with the song wholeheartedly unlike Tomoyo and Miaka, she composed the song one night when she was thinking of Syaoran.

_You're wings on my heart _

_Kono negai haruka na yume no _

_Shijima ni tokete _

_Nani mo nai tada _

_anata to tadayou kuni he Aoitori douka _

_Michibiite Chiisana Sora ga naita _

_Toumei no ame kawaita te wo atatameta kowagaranaideii?_

_chigireta kumo todokanai koe kokoniite fureteitaino _

_-lips- Anata wo kanjite _

_My spell mitasareteyukuyo_

_Owari no asa hai ni natte _

_watashi ga kietatoshitemo_

Sakura never had the chance to sing this to everyone except Tomoyo who helped her with the music. Down the stage Syaoran was letting himself understand the secret meaning of the song.

_You're wings on my heart kono omoi _

_Harukana yume no namimani yureteru_

_Kawaranai tada anata wo _

_Aiseru kuni he Aoitori douka _

_Michibiite Chiisana niji ga naita_

Sakura looked at Syaoran during the interlude gave him a flying kiss which he catched with his hand, He returned the favor by mouthing 'I love you' to her.

_Ameiro no shizuku abite kanashimi no ito hodoketeku_

_You're wings on my heart _

_Kono negai haruka na yume no _

_Shijima ni tokete_

_Nani mo nai tada anata to _

_tadayou kuni he Aoitori douka _

_Michibiite Chiisana Sora ga naita_

The song finished and everyone started to congratulate Sakura with her song. Nobody knew the song so they started to ask Sakura about the song.

"Where did you hear the song Sakura?" Yui asked, she never heard of it and Sakura was never the kind of girl to write songs (or so they thought) so someone must have sung it.

"I wrote it! I think it was 4 years ago. Tomoyo helped me with the background music. I never found the perfect opportunity to sing it in front of you guys" Sakura explained while a small ting of pink appeared in her cheeks.

"Wow! I never thought you write songs Sakura." Suboshi said with an amazed tone in his voice.

"I write songs to let my feelings out and if Tomoyo thinks its good enough we will make it into real songs." The young sorceress replied.

"Well you are definitely in the concert Sakura-san!" Kyomi said as she shakes hand with Sakura. "How did you get this kinds of Friends Crys? They are very talented!" Kyomi said jokingly as they continue with their auditions.

Well Guys that's it! I stayed up until 4 am to finish this chapter since I won't get my hands on the laptop for 2 weeks! My Christmas exams are in 1 ½ weeks so I'm forbidden to use it. I know I promised that I'll give this chapter almost a month ago but I was busy with school! What can I do? I'm not joking either! Anyway as I've said I will post this up and I'll wait for a month, If I receive 20 or more reviews I'll continue with the story but If I don't then I guess this is the last chapters for you. I won't be that bad to the persons who actually like this story and want me to continue, just tell me 2 reasons as to why you want me to continue with this story. Remember that I'll only wait until January, Oh yeah! My new Story Eternity will be out by mid of January or Start of February! If you want updates about my stories please check out my Bio! The summary of Eternity is also there! So please take the time to check my bio!

That's all for now or for the last time (It all depends on you). If there is going to be a next chapter it's going to be the boys turn to sing! So Ja ne! See next time or in my next story! This is Sakura-miaka a.k.a. SM signing off!!!


End file.
